Attracted to her
by Harryfan3393
Summary: Ron stormed out of the tent leaving the wards apparating away without looking back. Harry was livid with anger as he watched his best friend since he was eleven years old brake down into tears because of Ron. "Hermione it's ok he is a prat he thought we would be back at the burrow every night with his mum eating like kings or in his case a pig." harry said Changed it to crossover
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not know any characters from the Harry Potter series they respectively belong to JK**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Ron stormed out of the tent leaving the wards apparating away without looking back. Harry was livid with anger as he watched his best friend since he was eleven years old brake down into tears because of Ron. "Hermione it's ok he is a prat he thought we would be back at the burrow every night with his mum eating like kings or in his case a pig." harry said trying to keep his emotions in check for her sake. Hermione got up grabbing her wand and old romance novel but he could not read the title do to it fading.

"Harry I am going to go watch for Ron try and rest." she said while pocketing the locket. Harry nodded wishing he could tell her how he felt about since the day they met on the train to Hogwarts yet he was afraid to even after facing a troll, basilisk and Voldemort several times; but when it comes to Hermione he was speechless.


	2. Confessions

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.**_

 _ **Confessions**_

Hermione walked out of the tent to a nearby tree however she only got twelve feet from the tent before sobbing at the fact she couldn't tell Harry who her real parents was a secret that she only shared with Ron after making him take the unbreakable vow. Harry walked to the entrance to the tent when a stroke of genius struck him. He rushed to the little kitchen and started making Hermione her favorite dinner meal of the muggle world though he could not remember the name of the particular dish that said he did however know how to make it thanks to a cookbook his aunt owned on french cuisine.

Harry rushed around the kitchen gathering the necessary ingredients while recalling the recipe from memory which as luck would have it he did remember each and every step. Just as he finished the last step Hermione strolled into the kitchen to the smell of her favorite French dish Bœuf bourguignon she smiled trying to act as if she hadn't been crying but Harry know better than to ask her. "Harry you made me my favorite dish thank you so much." she said as she took a deep breath before continuing "However you did not make this for no reason. Why did you make my favorite dish and a romantic dinner at that?" she asked in her most McGonagall like voice Harry had heard her use.

He looked at her with a shy smile that told her it was one of his deepest secrets. "Well I um I have had a crush on you since we met on the Hogwarts Express." he blurted out like it would kill him to tell her. Hermione watched the green eyed teen she had known of seven years blush at her. To her recollection she could not remember him blushing such a deep red. To his surprise she hugged him not in a friendly way which confused him even more do to the fact Hermione and Ron were supposed to be dating.

"Hermione aren't you and Ron dating? I am I know he is being a prat right now." he said trying to keep his mind on helping her with feelings over Ron leaving like he did. Hermione looked at him trying to think how to word how she was feeling and the truth about her parentage. However she logically she was afraid he would hate her for who her real father was and who he followed till his death at the hands of the very person they were trying to stop.

Harry looked at her seeing her biting her lip in concentration till she finally concluded to tell him the whole truth. "Harry first off Dan is not my real father my mother feel in love with Regulus black but before he could marry my mum he died. Mum married Dan shortly after she had me Dan adopted me and I became Hermione J Granger however my birth name is Hermione J Black. And as for Ron and I dating that was a ploy so he and could talk about my father I made him take a unbreakable vow." she said in her usual lecture voice.

Harry sat there flabbergasted at what Hermione just told him. Before he could speak she started up again in a more loving tone. "Harry I have loved you since you saved me from that troll in our first year." she smiled as she recalled the whole event of that Halloween night.

He looked at her with a look of love in his eyes love that would never fade. It made a cold chill go down her spine before she could say anything else Harry pulled out her chair for her to sit and enjoy their dinner by candle light.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the short Chapter I am being pulled every which way by my muse.**


	3. Dinner

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.**_

 _ **Dinner Conversation**_

As Harry and Hermione ate they wonder why they hadn't acknowledged their feelings for each other sooner. Harry feeling more could be done to set the mood turned on the wizard wireless finding the most romantic sounding music he could which pleased Hermione greatly that he was being romantic. "Hermione you know that when I am with you I could chase Voldemort around the world to protect you, and if you wanted the moon I wouldn't hesitate to get it just for you my love." he said with the most sincere voice she had ever heard him use. Just as they finished eating Harry rushed to his bunk remembering the French chocolate that he had bought for her rushing back he handed it to her with a love letter he had composed for three days. Hermione quickly and carefully unfolded the parchment.

Dear Hermione,

As I sit here composing this letter to explain my feelings for you I can't help; but admit that I am in love with you not the school boy love but love so deep it fills my soul with a happiness not even the dementors could take away from me. Not even Ginny can compare to your beauty Hermione. Ever since we met on the train to Hogwarts I have thought about you. To me it feels as if our souls are destined to be together no matter what happens. Sirius told me that this was the way my dad felt about my mum. I am waiting to ask you a question that I have wanted to ask since our fourth year. Out of respect to ask your parents I hope that you have feelings for me too.

Sincerely yours,

Harry James Potter

As she finished reading the love letter from the man she loved poured out his love for her. She felt tears filling her eyes not tears of sadness like when she sent her parents to Australia; but tears of joy. She couldn't help but feel at peace with the world taking a deep breath "Harry I feel the same and sat idly by as Ginny talked nonstop about you and I kept my mouth shut; however I can not hold back any longer. I love you Harry James Potter." she exclaimed with a squeak in her voice. Harry looked at her with amazement as the girl he had loved for so long exclaimed her love for him.

Harry could couldn't help himself getting up from his chair he walked over to Hermione and kissed her like he never kissed Ginny. Hermione was in heaven as she returned his kiss.


	4. Home?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series**_

 _ **Home?**_

Harry and Hermione sat together at the table enjoying dessert when a patronus came flying in Hermione recognized it as Kingsley's and lowered her wand as did Harry all be it more cautiously. "Come to the Burrow we have news of the grievous importance for Harry" the patronus said before whizzing away into the air. Hermione looked at Harry with concerned about what could be so important to contact them. Right as Harry was about to hug her the perimeter alarm spell activated. Harry and Hermione as one pointed their wands directly at the entrance of the tent as they cautiously approached the entrance being as silent as a hit wizard.

A gruff voice called out with a southern drawl "Moody taught you good Potter; However, I was Moody's only son names Curtis Moody mom took me to the states during the first war Kingsley called for my assistances" as he finished speaking he, Kingsley and Tonks walked into the tent Curtis Moody stood roughly 6' 2 with a grizzly mane that rivaled his late fathers with scars to match. "Potter Granger sorry for the surprise but the Borrow is not safe anymore." Curtis said with a hint of anger in his voice before Harry or Hermione could ask any questions he continued "Ron and Ginny Weasley have joined the Dark Lord. The rest of the family went into hiding luckily the order has members across the globe." He finished speaking pulling out a wallet and flashed his us auror's badge which looked like a M-I6 badge Hermione seen in the spy museum her dad and she visited once. And before you ask Granger My auror badge changes depending on where I am in the states I work with several different muggle governments. He smiled at Harry "There is some people eager to meet you Potter."

Harry looked at the man with a curious look that made Curtis laugh "Who is that sir?" Harry asked with an interest that would rival Hermione's when she got a new book to read. All most immediately Harry hoped it was family all though he realized that could not be possible. As he was deep in thought Kingsley, Tonks and Hermione was deep in conversation about what their next step was when Hermione noticed Harry was silent which was highly unusual for him and it concerned her. She excused herself and walked over to him and sat next to him looking at him with concern that a parent would have for a child almost as she set down he hugged her and kissed her which surprised Kingsley and Tonks though they didn't show it. "Hermione, is it possible I have family in the United States? I mean I always thought I was the last of my family." He said in a hushed tone that only she could hear. She bit her lip going into deep thought at the question trying to factor in several variables finally reaching a conclusion she thought rational she looked at him with a look of love.

"I believe it is possible love there are a lot of factors to consider however it is highly likely." She said with a loving smile as soon as she finished speaking Curtis looked at the mouthing that it was time to go. Harry and Hermione side along apparated with Curtis to a Naval yard just outside of London. He looked around to make sure they were alone before activating a portkey. Hermione looked at him inquisitively "Where are we exactly going sir?" she asked in a polite and investigative way.

Curtis smiled as he told them to hold on to the portkey in an instant they were pulled through what in their opinion felt like a garden hose they landed in a room filled with a sort of forensic equipment "Welcome to the Washington Naval Yard we are in NCIS headquarters in Washington D.C. The what you would call Ministry of Magic works with the muggle government and I am one of three auror's working at NCIS as investigators watching for dark wizards in the U.S Navy and Marine Corps and believe me it is a full-time job. The public does not know about magic. Only Heads of government know about us and we work together more than our British counterparts." He said confidently


	5. Abby and Gibbs

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series**_

 _ **Abby and Gibbs**_

Hermione was intrigued by all the muggle forensic equipment around the room. "I would not touch that Abby is very picky about her lab," Curtis said with a serious tone that reminded them of his father. Just as he finished a black-haired woman walked through the door smiling at them Harry and Hermione both noticed she wore all black much like muggle goths in London. "This is Abby she is our forensic auror here she also studied muggle forensic science. And a brilliant witch." Curtis said with a romantic tone in his voice Abbey smiled at the compliment Curtis said to the two teens.

"Curtis, you know how to make me want to expand my coffin," Abby said with a mischievous smile that made him blush. Hermione and Harry were wondering why she had said my coffin Abby seeing their confused looks explained she preferred to sleep in a coffin. Hermione look mortified that at the fact that Abby slept in a coffin. Curtis laughed at Hemione's expression Harry tried to keep a straight face for her sake, however, he soon started laughing knowing full well he would pay later for it. Hermione gave him a look that meant no sex for a week and Harry knew she meant it. Harry immediately stopped laughing for the fear of sleeping on the couch away from his love. Just as the laughing died down in walked a six-foot-tall man with a salt and pepper high and tight hair cut that reminded Harry of the old war movies his cousin Dudley liked so much. "Afternoon Gibbs this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Abby said as she grabbed the caf-pow from Gibbs.

"Nice to meet you Harry and Hermione I am auror Leroy Jethro Gibbs besides being a auror I am a special agent for NCIS" Gibbs said with a gentle yet authoritative tone that reminded of the two teens of Professor McGonagall. Curtis pulled his boss off to the side to discuss their safe house options around the country "I think your home state will work you know the area better than anywhere. Besides if I believe my gut these two will be married soon." Gibbs said with a hushed whisper.

"That is your area of expertise boss." Curtis said with a sly smile the teens watched as Gibbs slapped the back of Curtis's head with a resounding thump. Harry and Hermione were laughing so hard they were on the floor clutching their side.

Curtis gave the teens a look that told them to get control of yourselves as Gibbs and himself joined the teens. Gibbs explained that the Secretary of the Navy has approved Curtis's leave and that he or Abbey would be visiting every few weeks to bring supplies and update them on the hunt for a way to kill He-who-must-not-be-named. Harry looked at Hermione who nodded it was a clever idea to share what they knew "There is one way to beat him but it will take some hunting. He made horcrux's so he is effectively immortal until we destroy them and I fear there is one in me as well." Harry said trying not to break down into tears. Hermione sensing Harry need her she walked up and hugged him. Gibbs who was a master auror and had his mastery in defense against the dark arts from the American institute of magic looked at Harry looking for a hint of a lie however he seen none.

"What is a horcrux?" Abby asked with a confused look on her face. Gibbs just shook his head and began explained what a horcrux with Hermione added to the conversation which impressed Gibbs and Abby. Gibbs handed Curtis a portkey that would take them to their destination as soon as they were ready Curtis pointed his wand at the portkey and activated it Harry and Hermione felt the normal sensation of been sucked through a garden hose.


End file.
